ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
The Creator (Part 2)
Overview Jake and the others continue their journey to find the creator of the Primatrix and fix it. Along the way, The Unknown and his minions try and get to the creator befor Jake does. Plot 'Unknown Planet' Jake : Where are we?! Jared : Aw man... We crashed into a planet. Myaxx : No. This is not just a planet. This is where Azmuth is located. Samantha : How do you know? Myaxx : '''Well, there's tiny Galvan footprints... So, I guess he's here. ''Vincent : Do you know the exact location? '''''Myaxx : Well, no. The creator works here, but he hides here. Jared : Great. Now, we have to find the location. He could be anywhere! Jake : The Primatrix is glowing! Uh-Oh *gets dragged by the Primatrix* Samantha : I guess we have to follow him. : Jared and the others follow the dragged Jake into a cave. Jake : The Primatrix stopped here. I guess the creator lives... In a cave. : Suddenly, they fell into a hole and got trapped. 'Underground' The Unknown : Muwahahahaha.... I guess I should thank you for leading the way, Jake. Hunter : Hehehe... I told you I never miss a shot! Jake '': No! You're not getting away with this! *transforms into Everglade* Everglade!!! ''Myaxx : ''No, don't Jake! The Primatrix is broken! You indangered yourself! ''Jake as Everglade : I'll risk it! *climbs up* 'Surface of Unknown Planet' Jake as Everglade : ''Unknown!!!! *chases The Unknown* : Jake catched up to The Unknown and battled him. The Unknown was too powerful for him. After battling The Unknown, Hunter and the The Unknown's minions then surrounded him. Suddenly, Jared and the others saved Jake from the minions. ''Jared : Dude, you really have to wait for us sometimes. Jake (back as a human) : ''Sorry, guys. I couldn't let The Unknown get away. ''Myaxx : Now we have to really find the creator. The Primatrix is malfunctioning. Hurry, lets go. 'Cave' : In the cave, Myaxx and the others saw an alien, wearing a Trix, battle The Unknown's minions. Myaxx : That's the creator! Jake : Really? He's kinda tall... Myaxx : No, he's just wearing a suit. He's actually a Galvan. Jared : We have to help him. There's like a thousand bad guys! Myaxx : No, he can handle it-- Jake : Sorry, but we have to! Myaxx : *sigh* I guess we should... : Jake and the others help the creator battle The Unknown's minions. After the battle, The creator showed his face. Azmuth, the creator : Hello, humans and Myaxx. Jake : Hm... You're the creator, huh? Azmuth : ''Yes, Yes I am. And you must be the careless weilder of the Primatrix. ''Jake '': Yes, yes I am. ''Azmuth : ''Do you know what you have just done? You will destroy us all. ''Jake '': It wasn't my fault. I was in a battle and-- ''Azmuth : ''Yes, yes, yes. I am here to remove the Primatrix from your hand. ''Jake : ''What?! No! ''Azmuth : I am sorry, but you are too careless. Jake : ''No! You have to go pass me! ''Azmuth : Verry well *transforms into an Appoplexian* Lemme tell you something, weilder of Primatrix! I am going to brake you down! Jake : Bring it on *transforms into Mechanicoid* Mechanic! Myaxx : ''Jake, no! You're going to brake the Primatrix! ''Jake : Sorry, but I have to take a stand! : Jake and Azmuth battle. Azmuth tried to get the Primatrix from Jake, but Jake was too strong. Then Jake made a bazooka and shot Azmuth. The batlle felt like forever. Jake then defeated Azmuth. Azmuth, back as a Galvan : You're good... But I have more aliens that can defeat you. Jake : I can do this all day! Azmuth : ''All day? You used the Primatrix. You are one step closer to incineration. I'll fix the Primatrix. ''Jake : And give it back to me? Azmuth : *sigh* I'm afraid so... Jake : ''Yes! I can beat Azmuth, the creator! : Suddenly, The Unknown appeared. ''Azmuth : ''Oh no! Everyone! Run! Jake, catch! *throws a Trix to Jake* ''Jake : ''What? *puts on a Trix* five aliens? Rip-off '''The Unknown : '''Minions, chase them! ''Jake : Bring it on! *transforms into Thorns* Thorns! Wow, I didn't know Thorns was in this... : Jake and the others battled several minions and went out. 'Outside' Hunter : You can't escape me! Jared : I'll hold him off! You guys go! : Jared battled the Hunter. Suddenly, thousands of aliens and minions battle with Samantha, Vincent and Myaxx. Myaxx : Jake, you hide! Jake : No, I want to help! Myaxx : You helped enough! Now go! Jake, hiding : ''Where are you, Azmuth?! Man... This watch can't do anything.. ''Azmuth : Jake, I have fixed the Primatrix! Jake : Finally. But, I don't have an alien that can wipe all of these monsters out... Azmuth : ''Put this on. I have an idea... ''Jake : *puts on the Primatrix* Okay... Then? Azmuth : I'll submit a code... Okay, try using this alien... Jake : This one? Okay... *transforms into an Omnioid* Paramount''!!!! : Jake made a blast that defeated all of the villains. Then, The Unknown attacked Jake as Paramount from the back. ''Jake as Paramount : ''Ack! *changes form into Skyscraper* Skyscraper! You think you can beat me, huh? *grabs The Unknown* ''The Unknown : ''Wait! What are you doing?! *zaps Skyscraper in the eye* ''Jake as Skyscraper : ''Why I outta! *throw The Unknown into space* ''The Unknown : Aaaahhhh!!!!! : Then, Skyscraper made a cosmic ray that zapped The Unknown. Jake (back as a human) : I think we won't see The Unknown for awhile... : 5 minutes later, Azmuth packed up and got ready to change his location. Jake : ''Hey, can I ask you something first? ''Azmuth : ''Very well... ''Jake : Paramount was here a minute ago... He disappeared... Azmuth : Well, the code only lasts for an hour.... Jake : Oh. How many Trixes are there in the whole world? Azmuth '': Many. Some are good weilders. ''Jake : Do you think i'm one of the good weilders? Azmuth : Hehe.... Find that out for yourself! : After saying their farewell, Azmuth left. 'End' Major Events *Jake meets the creator, Azmuth. *Jake unlocks a new alien, Paramount Characters *Jake Grayson *Jared Nik *Samantha Nora *Vincent Mac *Myaxx *Azmuth 'Villains' *The Unknown *Hunter *The Dentist *The Toy Maker *Zombozo *The Unknown's minions 'Aliens Used' *Everglade *Unnamed Appoplexian (Azmuth) *Mechanic *Thorns (Other Trix) *Paramount (First appearance) *Skyscraper Trivia *Jake finds the creator *Jake unlocks a new alien. *Although Azmuth is the name, he is mostly called "The Creator of the Primatrix". Category:Episodes Category:FusionFall123